fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Cofnijmy się do unii lubelskiej
Polska Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 3 Chris:W poprzednim odcinku Polski Totalnej Porażki zawodnicy wykonywali zadania w Warszawie. Musieli odpowiadać w quizie i szukać figurek. Szło im nawet dobrze,ale Ezekiel potłukł jedną z statuetek i przez to wyleciał jako 1 w Polsce,a 2 ogólnie. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie i czy dzisiaj wszyscy przeżyją? Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć to oglądajcie Polske ... Totalnej ... Porażki Intro W autobusie 1 klasa Jo:Wiem,że się cieszycie z zwycięstwa,ale musimy skupić się na walce. Za duża radość nikomu w tym programie dobrze nie zrobiła. DJ:No w sumie racja, ale z drugiej strony trzeba się rozkosować tymi luksusami. Eva:No nie wiem,jak będzie z nami ' Noah:Pożyjemy zobaczymy, ale rywale są teraz mocniejszi, bo nie pomoże nam Ezekiel. Klasa przegranych Brick:Niestety przegraliśmy,ale przynajmniej pozbyliśmy się Ezekiela. Tyler:To na pewno nam pomoże. Dawn:Dobra, ale nie zbyt dobra aura zawsze pomaga w zwycięstwie Katie:Tym razem wygramy. Sadie:I zdobędziemy wszystko, co chcemy. Lublin-1 wyzwanie Chris:Witam was w Lublinie. Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie dotarcie do zamku w tym mieście,gdzie kiedyś odbyła się unia lubelska. Mike:A gdzie to jest? Chris:Gdybym powiedział to by nie było zabawy Wszyscy:No nie ... Chris:Zamiast narzekać może zaczniecie szukać Polscy Turyści Brick:Proponowałbym iść w lewo Tyler:Mi się wydaje,że lepiej w prawo Brick:Ja znam się lepiej na Polsce Tyler:Dobra niech ci będzie Obrońcy Polskości Jo:Myśle,że jeśli pójdziemy w prawo to dojdziemy do celu DJ:A skąd taki wniosek Eva:A mamy wyjście ... Chris nie raczył dać nam chociaż małej wskazówki Anna Maria:Ja się z tym zgodzę. Idziemy w prawo DJ:Dobra niech wam będzie Polscy Turyści-10 minut później Dawn:Czy to ten zamek? Chris:Tak to ten zamek. Wygraliście 1 zadanie Brick:Co dostaniemy za to? Chris:A ja mówiłem,że to wyzwanie z nagrodą? Tyler:Nie no biegnieliśmy tutaj bez powodu Obrońcy Polskości-10 minut później Noah:Zabłądziliśmy ... Jo:No rzeczywiście... Zapytajmy się tego przechodnia o drogę I się pytają Przechodzień:Po prostu skręcacie tam w prawo,idziecie z 5 minut i jesteście. 5 minut później Jo:Jesteśmy na miejscu Chris:To jednak dotarliście ... Zaraz powiem wam,jakie będzie 2 wyzwanie Lublin-2 wyzwanie Chris:Waszym 2 zadaniem będzie ... walka w systemie jeden na jednego w szukaniu godeł Litwy w tym zamku. Walka jest krótka,bo kto pierwszy znajdzie ten ma punkt. Tylko nie pomylcie z innymi! Z powodu, że Obrońcy Polskości mają o jednego zawodnika,więcej to Jo, jako kapitan jest zwolniona z zadania, a na początek zawalczą Brick i Noah. Brick i Noah Chris:No to zaczynajcie Brick:Ja pójdę w lewą strone Noah:Brick myśli,że tam będzie,a według mnie na pewno będzie w prawej części 5 minut późnie''j Brick:Mam Chris:Niech zobacze ... Ok Polscy Turyści 1,Obrońcy Polskości 0 Tyler i Mike Chris:Niech teraz zawalczą Tyler z Mikiem. Obaj poszli w prawą strone zamku Mike:Jak tak będziesz mnie gonił to nikt nie wygra ... Tyler:Ale wiesz że to na naszą korzyść? Mike:No w sumie racja W tej chwili pojawiło się jednak rozwidlenie i Tyler poszedł w lewo,Mike w prawo. A po 5 minutach '' Mike:Znalazłem Chris:No to mamy remis 1 do 1. Zostały 4 pary. Dawn i Lindsay Chris:No to niech teraz zmierzy się Dawn z Lindsay. ''Dawn niespodziewanie poszła do tyłu zamku,a Lindsay spróbowała idąc w lewo Lindsay:Na pewno mi się uda. O chyba znalazłem Chris:Ale to jest godło Litwy. To w ogóle nie jest godło Lindsay:A co to jest godło? ' Tymczasem w drugiej części zamku Dawn:Znalazłem Chris:No i to jest to o co mi chodziło ... Polscy Turyści-Obrońcy Polskości 2:1 Sadie i Eva Chris:No to czas na 4 parę. Teraz Sadie zmierzy się z Evą Katie:Licze na ciebie Sadie Eva:To miłe, ale ona nie ma ze mną żadnych szans ... Sadie i Eva poszły w lewą część zamku Eva:Twoją taktyką jest śledzenie mnie? Sadie:Wcale, że nie Eva:No to idź szukać gdzieś indziej Sadie:O mam Chris:Obrońców Polskości może uratować tylko cud, bo zostały 2 pary, a bilans Polscy Turyści 3, Obrońcy Polskości 1 B i DJ Chris:Teraz B zmierzy się z DJ'em, który musi uratować teraz swój zespół DJ:No to do roboty B poszedł w prawą część,a DJ w tylną. Po 10 minutach mam DJ:Chyba znalazłem Chris:Niech zobaczę ... No w takim razie Obrońcy Polskości mogą doprowadzić jeszcze do remisu. Ale o tym zdecyduje pojedynek Katie z Anną Marią Katie i Anna Maria Sadie:Wygraj dla mnie i dla drużyny! Katie:Oczywiście, że tak zrobię Anna Maria:Jak mnie pokonasz to tak ... Obie poszły w tylną część zamku Anna Maria:Widzę godło Katie:To miłe, ale ... ja już wziełam swoje Chris:W takim razie Polscy Turyści wygrywają, a Obrońców Polskości chce widzieć za godzinę na ceremonii eliminacji Przed głosowaniem Jo:Według mnie powinna wylecieć Lindsay Mike:Ale nie tylko ona przegrała dzisiaj Eva:Ale przegrała w sposób najgłupszy, a w dodatku może mieć zły wpływ ' Skróty z głosowania Jo:Głosuje oczywiście na Lindsay Mike:Wybieram Jo, bo nie podoba mi się jej sposób rządzenia nami Lindsay:A jak się tutaj głosuje? Ceremonia eliminacji-Obrońcy Polskości Chris:No to bilety wędrują dziś do Noaha,Evy,Mika,DJ i Anny Marii. Zostały Jo oraz Lindsay. A ostatni bilet jest ... Jo. Lindsay odpadasz! Lindsay:A co mam zrobić? Chris:Po prostu wyjść tymi schodami zwanymi Schodami Poniżenia Lindsay:No to żegnam was wszystkich. Chris:No to Lindsay jako kolejna odpadła. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć kto będzie następny i jakie bestialstwa czekają zawodników to oglądajcie Polske ... Totalnej ... Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Polski Totalnej Porażki